


Celebration

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Dildos, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: Their anniversary falls on a tournament weekend when Dean’s competing. Win or lose, the twins have a plan to celebrate.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July's Rare Ships Creation Challenge, where my prompt was [Nocturne the Enderfang](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nocturne). (link is NSFW)
> 
> This was not the story I originally intended to write, but when that hit 2000 words and I felt like I was only just starting to get a feel for the characters, I switched to a straight-up PWP. The other story will go into my queue for projects yet to work on!
> 
> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/163896220210/celebration)

Sounds of merriment filtered into the tent the Novak twins were sharing with Dean Winchester. The chatter of LARPers still celebrating around the campfires was muted by the distance and trees; Dean had groused about setting up so far away from the main Moondoor encampment, but he didn't know what the twins knew. Namely, the surprise they had in store for their boyfriend that night.

It was a tournament weekend -- a very big deal for Dean -- so Cas and Jimmy had saved their new toy until the final night. Dean would never forgive them if they caused his technique on the battlefield to suffer. But now the battles were over, Charlie had secured the title "Queen of Moons" for another year (thanks in large part to her faithful handmaiden), and all that was left was the revelry.

Jimmy and Cas had slipped away some time ago in order to make sure everything was ready when Dean finally finished celebrating his awesome victory. Just to make sure that he wouldn't take too long, Jimmy had pressed close to him before he left, whispering in his ear that there would be more celebration once Dean returned to the tent. Dean's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastic understanding, even as Charlie was pulling him away to lift a tankard and tell the tale once more.

But Jimmy was easily bored, and once they made sure that the sleeping bags had been arranged just so, and the lube was in easy reach, and all the other little details that Cas put such painstaking thought into, he just couldn't help himself. Which was why Dean returned to the tent, he found Jimmy eagerly sucking Cas's cock.

"Started without me?" Dean winked as he slid into the tent and quickly started to undress. "Guess I'll just have to catch up then."

Despite Cas's hand batting at his head, Jimmy waited until Dean was completely naked and stroking his rapidly hardening cock before pulling off his brother.

Cas groaned, his hips chasing after Jimmy's mouth. "I knew I shouldn't have let you start that."

Dean chuckled. "No need to stop on my account. You know I love watching you two."

Jimmy smirked. "And you know we love when you watch." He sat up, replacing Dean's hand with his own, leaning in to meet Dean's lips with a deep kiss. Dean groaned into Jimmy's mouth.

Cas pulled their present from his bag while Dean was distracted. "Yes we do. But we have something else in mind for tonight."

Between the promise in Cas's voice and Jimmy sucking a hickey at the base of his neck, Dean was already almost ready to come. He forced his eyes open to find Cas watching them, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he slowly flipped something very shiny and very purple in his hands.

"Wha...?" Dean tried to force words out as Jimmy continued the attack on his neck.

"Jimmy," Cas chided. Jimmy pulled off Dean with a solid lick up the side of his neck before sitting back.

"To the winning knight belongs the spoils," Jimmy said with a grin.

"The spoils?"

Cas held up the object in his hand and Dean's eyes widened. A sparkly, purple huge dildo. Just the sight of the bulges along its shaft had Dean shifting in anticipation. He looked between the twins, who were just as excited as he was.

"But you didn't know I'd win. Please don't tell me you were gonna give that to someone else."

Cas pressed a hand to Jimmy's mouth before he could say something asinine and answered for the both of them. "Well, we hoped of course, but there's also the fact that it's our anniversary."

Dean's face fell. "Our anniversary. Fuck. I was so ... getting ready for this weekend. Man, guys, I am so sorry."

The twins surged forward, surrounding Dean before he spiraled too far into his own guilt, whispering in his ears, covering his skin with soft kisses and licks, loving touches and reassuring words. It didn't matter if Dean remembered the 'big' days, because he showed his love for them every single day in so many little ways: always making sure their cars were in good running order, making their favorite dinners as a pick-me-up after a bad day, always willing to listen, always giving his time and his energy.

They laid him back slowly. Cas handed the dildo to Jimmy and stretched out next to Dean. He touched Dean's jaw, bringing their faces into alignment. They shared a series of soft kisses, nipping at each other's lips and jaws, as Jimmy opened the lube and drizzled it over the dildo. Cas reached down to lever his hand under Dean's thigh, opening him up for Jimmy. He found the bruise Jimmy had started on Dean's neck, bit down firmly and sucked.

Dean whined, thrashing in Cas's grip. Jimmy slipped between his legs, steadying Dean's hips with one hand. With the other, he rubbed the dildo against Dean, spreading lube around his hole.

"God, Dean, this is so big. Can't wait to see it in you. You're gonna feel so good." Jimmy transferred the toy to his other hand so that he could open Dean up, quickly, efficiently, just enough to ensure that Dean wouldn't be injured. 

Dean moaned louder, pushing his hips against Jimmy's hand. "That's good. I'm ready. Fuck, fuck ... Just do it." Dean's fingers dug into the meat of Cas's shoulder, his moans tumbling out on top of each other, trailing into one long groan as Jimmy eased the dildo into him, inch by inch by inch.

"Beautiful," Cas whispered reverently. He was leaning over to watch Jimmy move the toy in and out. He stretched further to capture Jimmy's mouth, thrusting his tongue at the same pace Jimmy was fucking the toy into Dean.

"Fuhhh ... Cas, Jimmy, look at you two ... god, so full, so good." His head tossed side to side, his cock jerked and dripped precome onto his belly.

Cas leaned his head against Jimmy's, closed his fist around Dean's cock and stroked. They both watched Dean as they pushed him further and further into a haze of pleasure.

"Don't stop, don't ... oh oh oh oh." Dean's back bowed upward as he came with a wild look at both of them. "Love you both, so much, so good, love you." He kept chanting, mumbling, as Jimmy eased the toy out of him, as Cas cleaned him up. The words quieted as they lay down on either side of him, kissing his cheeks and eyes and lips.

"We love you, Dean," Cas whispered.

"Happy anniversary," Jimmy added.

Dean's hands clumsily fumbled toward around their still hard dicks. "Wanna make you feel good."

Jimmy shared a look with Cas. The offer was tempting, but seeing Dean completely relaxed was an almost unheard of experience. He could deal with the arousal. "In the morning, babe. This was for you."

"Just rest now, Dean." Cas nodded.

His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a single deep breath as he slid into sleep. "Morning... Promise."

Jimmy reached over Dean and laced his fingers through Cas's. "We'll be here. Always."


End file.
